kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Engine
The Infernal Engine is an Emblem Heartless can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Design The Infernal Engine is a large, box-shaped, apparently mechanical Heartless with four black wheels, two on either side of its body. It appears to be predominantly made of wood. Its face takes up its entire front side, with a large, red, jagged mouth with yellow "lips" on its lower half, and a black "forehead" with silver, metal additives on it. Its eyes are a glowing yellow color and its Heartless emblem is in the middle of its face. There is a wooden guardrail on its top decorated by yellow and red patterns as well as four white spikes. The Infernal Engine is able to release a battering ram, hammer and boxes from its mouth. Riding atop of the Infernal Engine are several smaller Heartless, referred to as "archers" in the Journal. Each of these Heartless wears silver armor, including a bullet-shaped helmet with an opening for their black faces and glowing yellow eyes. All of their helmets sport two short spikes and a curled, black antenna. They have small legs which allow them to move around the top of engine. They wield large, indigo weapons that fire projectiles and each sports a Heartless emblem emblazoned on their chests. Strategy The battle with the Infernal Engine can be quite difficult, but not if the player utilizes a good strategy. When the three lesser Heartless drive the main boss, they can allow it to perform a variety of attacks. These all appear rapidly and the flurry of moves can only be slowed by defeating the three lesser creatures. When the lesser Heartless are in control, its attacks can be avoided as follows: *When the enemy shoots arrows that rain down from above, do not allow the Heartless Emblem that scales the ground to stand under Roxas. *The bombs that are summoned from the Infernal Engine's maw can be blocked with the Block Ability. *To avoid the giant hammer, they player should stay as close as possible to the Infernal Engine. *The battering ram is extremely vulnerable while charging and if hit, the Infernal Engine will take large amounts of damage. It can be avoided by keeping away from the Heartless. *The cannon fireballs can be blocked and reflected back to destroy one of the lesser Heartless. The player should keep blocking the shots until all three of the lesser Heartless are destroyed. When the archers have been destroyed, the Infernal Engine will spit out boxes containing Soldier Heartless until they have returned. These should be ignored, and the player should keep hitting the Infernal Engine with combos. The Soldiers will eventually disappear. As in all boss battles in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the player should utilize the Limit Break when they hit low HP. They should heal periodically using Cure, Cura, or some potions. The three smaller creatures will respawn in a short time. If this strategy is followed, and these things kept in mind, the Infernal Engine should fall rather easily. Stats & Abilities ;Attacks *Shoots arrows that rain down from above. *Summons bombs from the Infernal Engine's maw. *Causes a giant hammer to appear from out of the Infernal Engine's maw, smashing the ground and creating a giant shockwave. *The Infernal Engine spews a battering ram, charging for an attack. When it stops glowing, it charges forward, trampling Roxas. *Causes a cannon to appear and shoots fireballs. Gallery Infernal Engine (Art) KHD.png| Video Gallery Origin The Infernal Engine's name has several potential meanings. "Infernal" could refer to the fireballs its fires, as "infernal" can mean "of a great fire", or it could refer to its antagonistic nature, since infernal can also mean "fiendish" or "of or relating to hell". "Engine" is a reference to its apparent mechanical nature and it's use as a vehicle by the smaller Heartless archers. The Infernal Engine's Japanese name, "Demon's Fortress", reflects its massive, sturdy construct and the way the archers use it as a "fortress" of sorts. This name and the Infernal Engine's behavior are also reminiscent of the Demon Wall enemy from the Final Fantasy series. Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses